halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Trust, but verify Indeed it is I, the not-odss, who you are talking to, in the IRC, right now. And no, I don't know what possessed me to write like that. Fun though. Auguststorm1945 17:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:S-IIIs .}} OBJECTION! Necros etc Nanosoldier, AKA SPARTAN-A110 NCF'd my articles an eternity ago, there's not much reason to the tags and many still haven't been removed. Can you remove the NCF tags off of my articles please? Specifically V/ORION Supersoldiers and a couple within Category: V/ORION}} Plagiarism No offence taken. So, what might happen?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 21:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) What happened to Gor the Jackal? I know, I didn't make it... but why?--''Shade'' 11:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't keeping them get us more views, though, unless the articles are utterly horrible and make that gun in the corner look really friendly?--''Shade'' 19:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Originality TheGutsyChipmunk attributes this wonderful statement to you. Would you mind overly much if I use this quote here?}} request Hi I am particularly in love with your forerunner solder picture, the blue'ish one, I was wondering if I could perhaps use this is a reference picture for a sculpting project I am yet to begin? and if yes would you happen to have any other pics from different angles? Please reply to the email address loxton117@live.com Kind regards. 01:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :The picture is not mine, but is by an artist on DeviantART, found here. I found suggest asking them for permission. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 14:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) What viable reason do you have for deleting the Battle of Hope redirect? Doing so is like deleting the Battle of Reach redirect (to the Fall of Reach) on Halopedia.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. I do have reason to believe however, that based on what other contributers to the project often write, that they often search for the Battle of Hope as opposed to the Loss of Hope. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Dwindling Flame Of Quotes and Flames Planets Category I see you've changed the category on two Planet infoboxes back to "Planet" instead of "Planets". And with the description "stop. now.". I think you think I'm vandalising the wikia. But the change to "Planets" in its plural is an improvement. Not only is the plural more gramatically correct as I've stated before, but its more inline with the editing style of Halopedian. As this is a fan fiction sub genre of that wiki, it makes sense to follow in their standards. Now that the Planet Category does not exist, it makes even more sense to use the new Planets Category. Changes I've made to other users' infoboxes are not attempts to vandalise them, but to maintain some cohesion between articles on this wikia. We like to list things, so it makes sense to list them in the same place. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Cool cool. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Took a bit of searching, but [http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:MK2_EMJ YES!!!] [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I honestly don't remember anyone's names on this site, most likely because I don't care. But I'll try to remember that guys name then so no one gets mad. And I'm used to being called dino and what have you. I kind of enjoy it anyway.Xzan Tamasee 19:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) LOMIs... Thanks for dealing the vandal. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 20:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You are Cordially appointed. Hello, LOMI. It's been a while hasn't it? I've decided to make my resurgence known and hopefully make a name for myself. As my mentor, I cordially appoint you to be the first moderator in my RP, The Battle of New York. Hopefully, you can help me get some of your upper echelon buddies to get involved. Also on a sidenote, one of my articles, Vlamir "Legion" Argenta has a formatting error, if you could help in that matter, it would be greatly appreciated. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 23:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, thank you for your time and the help. I understand that your a busy man. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 00:02, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Massive Confusion Inquiry That new guy you just banned for 2 weeks seems like an asshole. I don't even use that word because I don't curse except when really provoked.Not to pry, but what did he really do? -Therider Rides Alone 00:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Sucker. I have a problem though. Every time I click the Other template buttion on my Ancient conversations